An Unlikely Friendship
by FanWriter83
Summary: Requested story: One shot or multiple one shots about the friendship between Selina Kyle and Jack Declan.
**Okay, someone requested me to make a story about the friendship between Selina and Jack. I'm not sure of this will be a one shot or not, depends on how many people are actually interested into reading this, since Jack is not really a Gotham universe character:D**

 **Anyway, do enjoy XD**

* * *

Jack Napier strolls down the streets of Gotham when a sudden familiar blur swoops past him and steals his wallet from his pocket.

"Cat!" Jack pursued the chase, and it doesn't take long before he catches her up. Normally he wouldn't be able to catch her that quickly, but today she never intended to steal his wallet for real, so she stopped before he would get too exhausted.

"Hiya, Jack!" The cat like girl grins to the boy with the spiky brown hair, swaying tauntingly with the wallet; "Looking for this?"

"You know well enough why I'm here!" Jack says, trying to look angry, but fails when Selina beams a sunny smile at him. Every time she does that, the crazy boy somehow melts like ice scream. But it seems she has that effect on most of the street boys. Maybe, on all the boys that life on the planet. "Can I have it back?"

The young cat burglar tosses the wallet back to the kid, and with an agile jump, Selina perches onto a nearby fire escape railing, staring at the boy below. "So, what have you been up to these days?"

Jack sticks the wallet back into his pocket, but this time on the inside of his jacket. He knows Selina well enough that she will always make an second attempt. Jack shrugs, and looks up to the girl on the fire escape; "Not much. Broke out of juvie only two days ago."

"They caught you, again?" Selina laughs loudly. "How many times is that by now?" Jack laughs sarcastically, and then leaps up the fire escape as well, sitting down beside Selina.

"So, what have you been up to these days?" Jack grins, as he stares into the girl's green, sparkling eyes. "Some kids said they hadn't seen you on the streets for weeks. Also, that's why I wasn't cautious enough and kept my wallet in an reachable pocket. I mean, who else picks pockets beside you?"

Selina widens her eyes into a fake shocked expression, and slams the young boy's arm with her fist, painfully. Jack throws a dirty look at her while rubbing the sore spot. Then, Selina rises back onto her feet and climbs further up to the roof as she says; "There is actually something I need you to ask, but it's private!"

Jack looks curious up to the girl that disappears onto the rooftop. Quickly he follows. Once up on the roof, Selina tells her friend about the Wayne Murder, and that she had seen everything. And therefore, Jim Gordon put her under witness protection at Wayne Manor. Assassins had attacked the place once, and the cops had a new tip on the arrival of new assassins.

"So, the crappy, extremely and very scared butler wants to flee the country to some castle in France," Selina says, finishing the quick update of her past few weeks.

Jack laughs loudly; "So, it's princess Cat now, isn't it?" Selina throws the worst stink-eye ever made on the entire planet. "Fine, just Cat, it is."

"Yeah, I know what you're trying to say here," Selina says, sitting down the edge of the rooftop. "Rich people are snobby, self-centred and so on, but Bruce Wayne is kinda different. He's really sweet, dorky at times and-

"Cat has a major crush on him!" Jack fills in with a huge grin on his face. He has to duck for that one, otherwise Selina had pushed him down the building with one, simple flick of her fist. "Easy, I'm only joking." Jack laughs, and Selina can't help to smile too.

"You know, that's why I actually robbed you."

"To see if you still have the skills?"

"No! Because I need to ask you a favor. You see, when we are in France, Wayne Manor would be abandon without proper supervision. I would hate it if some street perps would rob the place. Though, that crappy butler deserves to be robbed, but Bruce Wayne isn't."

"So, why are you telling me the place is empty?" Jack frowns, and then curls his lips back up into his usual grin; "You know me. When a place is empty, I take that opportunity to-

"Yeah, well, not this time!" Selina spits. Her voice gets a little agitated. It always does when she's about to get serious about something. Jack's knows that his cue to stop fooling around and listen. "Look, I trust you, okay? I want you, and I know your far from proper supervision but I'm very desperate, so I want you to sneak into Wayne Manor while we are away and stay there until we come back!"

"Yeah, I'm far from proper supervision, but I will still do, my very, very best to keep the place in its original state," the spiky haired boy says with a huge smirk. "Promise."

"Thanks, Jack!" Selina hugs the boy, and then rises back to her feet as she says; "Here is a spare key to the Manor, don't lose it!" Selina hands him a small, silver key. "If you do loose it, I'll break your neck and crawl your eyes out. And not in that order!"

"You always talk so violent, I love it!" Jack grins and jumps up as well, taking the key from Selina. "Though, it would be really lonely for me in that big, enormous Manor, sooo-

"No parties, because then I will-

"Yeah, yeah, you break my legs, my arms, and any other breakable bone in my pitiful body. Then you will throw me down a roof and crawl my eyes out. Not necessarily in that order. I know!" Jack cuts in, quickly.

"No, I just wanted to say; I send the Military Ninja Assassin Butler after you. What he will do to you, I'm not sure, but I think it will involve a paddle."

"He's not that bad, is he?" Jack asks worriedly. Jack is almost scared of nothing, but if it comes to a paddle, he pees his pants. Then, shrugging; "Fine, no party. But can I bring a friend?"

"Sure, knock yourself out!" Selina cries with glee as she climbs down the fire escape, dashes through the alleyway and suddenly yelps in fear.

Jack looks up, noticing a very angry man, dressed as a butler. His face is filled with pure rage as he grabs Selina by the shrub of her neck and drags her across the sidewalk and throws in the back of the car.

"You are so lucky, Miss Kyle! I actually wanted the cops to arrest you and throw away the key! That way, I also don't have to take you to Switzerland! Sadly for me, Bruce and Sean's persuasions were stronger than me! "

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review. also, let me know whether or not I should keep updating this or not XD**


End file.
